


Поменяемся?

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), szelena



Series: Тот робот [2]
Category: Tales from the Loop
Genre: Art, Bodyswap, Cyberpunk, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Robots, Watercolors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Иллюстрация к фику "Тот Робот".
Series: Тот робот [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843027
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Поменяемся?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Тот робот](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340476) by [fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020), [szelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena). 




End file.
